


The Seven Mysteries of the King's Cross Station

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, London, Muggles, Other, The King's Cross Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter six: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.
Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Seven Mysteries of the King's Cross Station

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring only three mysteries :) This was another thought that amused me.

"Did you know the King's Cross station is one of the most haunted places in London?" Annika said, reading aloud from the _Guide to London for Aspiring Occultists_.

"Is it?" her sister, Lettie, said in flat tones.

Annika frowned and looked up, dragging her attention away from the travel guide. "You could be a bit more into this, you know."

Lettie sighed and crossed her arms, the expensive black sunglasses keeping her hair away from her face. "Look, when you said you wanted to see London this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"So?"

"I wanted to see the gardens! Kew! Buckingham! Kensington! Fulham! Holland Park! Did you know the Kyoto Garden there opened recently?" She gave a deeply disdainful look at the luminous glass roof, the bricked archways, the crowds of people idling on the platforms, and the conspicuous lack of greenery as if they'd all affronted her personally. "Not this weird tour of London's haunted places. Besides," she went on haughtily, "that guide is a load of bollocks, I tell you."

"But," said Annika sulkily, "people say they've seen kids disappear and appear around one of the ticket boxes. Apparently the activity is at its peak in the beginning of September and the end of June. And some people say they've heard all sorts of animals thereabouts; like owls, or toads, or cats. And the trolleys, they're always running out of trolleys because they keep getting lost--"

"It's probably the bums stealing them, honestly, Annika." Lettie cut her hand through the air impatiently when she opened her mouth to protest. "I don't care! I'm tired! We haven't even checked in at the hotel yet. Go fetch me one of those bloody trolleys. I refuse to lug my bag around any longer in this godforsaken station."

Annika closed her mouth and the guide, and with a sigh went to look for a trolley. She supposed she'd been testing her sister's patience long enough. It wasn't like she'd expected all that much out of the King's Cross station anyway. When she'd visited the castle in Turku, she'd heard one of the tourists had felt someone grab her ankle in one of the doorways. She hadn't felt any of that and the only cold spots she'd felt had been the draught. But she would've settled even for a bit of that this time.

"Pardon," she said to a passing guard. "Where might I find the trolleys?"

"I'm sorry, Miss," the guard said. "I'm afraid we don't have any at the moment. We keep ordering them and they keep disappearing who knows where. We've even asked the police to look into the issue but they haven't found out anything either. We'll get security cameras soon, though, so hopefully that'll lessen the thefts," he added cheerfully.

He wished her a good day, and Annika looked despondently after him for a moment. Then she exhaled, resolved to carry her sister's bag as well as her own, and headed back.

She supposed her Mum had been right. Nothing good would come from going to London.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if anyone did :)


End file.
